


Of Heartbeats and Prayers

by hopeful_wonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M, Mentions of Death, brief appearance of seungcheol, gyuhao anniversary, gyuhao family, gyuhao husbands, help me add tags, minghao has a disease, mingyu is soft, mingyu taking care of minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_wonhui/pseuds/hopeful_wonhui
Summary: Minghao was diagnosed with a brain tumor and is lying in the hospital almost lifeless, Mingyu, on the other hand, was striving to be strong for his husband.(or when Mingyu was already tired and exhausted from being strong and string every day but somehow realized that he is not alone and there are other people that he can fight with while waiting for Minghao to be awake)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	Of Heartbeats and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just edited the story and decided to leave it as it is. A one-shot hehehhe
> 
> -inform me if I need to add trigger warnings, thank you!

* * *

The sounds of the monitor and his inhale and exhales. 

Mingyu held the other's hands, cold and almost lifeless. For nearly a year, Minghao was asleep in the hospital bed; for nearly a year, he was there lying, dull. 

"Hao, in a few days, you'll be already spending a year here. In a few days, we'll be having our 10th anniversary. How are you doing there? Are you doing alright there?" 

Tears escaped Mingyu's eyes as he fought those sobs. He felt so lifeless, and he felt dull. For almost a year, he also tried to resist. He strived to live and to carry on without Minghao's presence. With their friends, he did. But it was so void, and he was getting tired as he didn't have anyone to join him in his race. Mingyu was becoming weary in the process, and he was tired of fighting for Minghao as he was also tired of fighting for himself. 

* * *

_ "Happy 9th-anniversary, Minghao!" Mingyu happily exclaimed as he held Minghao's hands.  _

_ It was cold, but Minghao's smile was bright, as always. They were sitting on their porch with their house near the beach. The blue sky was losing on the sunset's pinkish hue. The hues of blues and pinks filled the sky, and it was almost as beautiful as Minghao.  _

_ "Happy 9th anniversary, Mingyu!" it sounded so sad, yet so hopeful.  _

_ "May I have this dance?"  _

_ Minghao chuckled, and Mingyu swore that his husband was the most beautiful when he was smiling.  _

_ "Without music? Mingyu, you're nuts!" _

_ "Who cares about music when you're my melody?" _

_ Minghao cannot hide his blushes when his husband threw a cheesy line. Mingyu held his cold hands, led them to his shoulders as he placed his on Minghao's waist.  _

_ They swayed at the invisible rhythm; slow hums and footsteps enveloped the room. Mingyu can feel it; he knows it. With Minghao's weak movements, tears also escaped his eyes. He buried his face at the crook of Mingyu's neck, with tears dampening the other's shirt.  _

_ "Mingyu, I'm scared." _

_ "You don't need to be scared okay, no matter what will happen, I will be with you, okay?" _

_ "But what if I die?" _

_ Mingyu faced the other, and his eyes were glassy because of the tears. Mingyu also don't know what might happen next, but he was sure of one thing. _

_ "Honestly, we don't know what might happen in the future. We don't have control over what God has planned for us. But I can assure you one thing, that is I will be with you on the process."  _

_ They continued to sway, with sobs and some soft hums, until Minghao's body collapsed in Mingyu's hands.  _

* * *

Only a few days left until their 10th anniversary, and the time Minghao slept on that bed until now. Mingyu was there, crying his heart at his partner. He was scared and lost, afraid of what might happen to Minghao and what he might do, failed at his thoughts and all of the things in between. 

"Minghao, I can't do it. I tried to be strong, and I did. I am tired already."

He made up his mind, maybe doing this will be the best option. He will try to take his life. Mingyu wanted to end all of this already. He was already tired and too exhausted to keep ongoing. He tried his best to live, and he tried his best be now he chose not to. 

Hues of blues and pinks filled the skies. It was almost as beautiful as Minghao, but maybe that's the last time that he will see both of them. 

"Hey, are you sure of what you're going to do?"

He looked back; it was a man. 

"Why do you care?"

"Would your family approve of what you're about to do?"

"What do you know about my family? And will you stop meddling with other people's lives?"

"I tried taking my life too because my husband was in a 50/50 situation. I was so lost when the doctor said that he might not live. His head has severely hit, and he might die any moment at that time. His condition was so critical. I was so scared and lost at the "what if's" and possibilities. I was in the same spot where you're standing right now. But for a moment, I stopped."

Mingyu was already in tears, as he was in the same situation with the man.

"I stopped and thought, would my dying husband like it if will take my own life? Would our families approve if I take my own life? Will God want my decision if I jumped at this very building at that time? And so I thought, even if I am tired of believing, even if I am too exhausted to continue, I will because I know that I am not alone at this. It may look like you are all alone, carrying all your burden; you are not alone. I may not know what happened, but I hope you will know that even the faintest light of hope can brighten the darkest path."

The man left, and Mingyu was there crying. Mingyu made his way inside, his feet leading and his mind wandering off. 

_ The church _

_ "Dear God, I am tired and exhausted right now. I felt so lost, and I had no direction left in me, but it led me to you. I was so thankful for the man earlier, and maybe you had sent him for me to meet. All this time, I thought I was left alone to fight this battle, I thought that I was the only one fighting, but I wasn't. You were also there, our families and our friends are also there. I am sorry that I was selfish. I am sorry for not holding on to you and following what I want. I thank you for constantly reminding me to be strong and for strengthening me every day. Thank you for being with Minghao and me every day. Lord, I pray for Minghao that you will heal him and make him the way he was when he was strong physically. I pray that you will also strengthen my family and our friends. W e can never thank you more, Lord. In Jesus Name, Amen." _

With that, Mingyu felt more relieved than ever; the weight in his chest and the prayer lightened the burden on his shoulder. For the first time in a while again, he smiled with his whole heart. 

When he came back, the deafening silence and the sounds of the monitor beeping filled the room. 

But now, everything screamed life, he held Minghao's cold hands, but it brought warmth to Mingyu. Minghao may look lifeless, but Mingyu has never felt so alive. 

"My dear Minghao, how are you doing? Are you alright there? Don't worry, and whatever will happen, I will be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, we get tired because we thought we are alone, but if we properly look and observe our surroundings then we will see that there are other people that are with us. 
> 
> Our families and friends, and God are always there, no matter what you're going through, you are not alone.
> 
> -hopeful_wonhui


End file.
